Losing Control
by KamiReign
Summary: Because Saruhiko likes it rough. He will eat Misaki up. But in the end, Misaki was the one who devoured his heart. (A SaruMi one shot fic)


**Made this because they are my precious babies and this ship is too awesome not to make a story for it...**

* * *

Hot, wet and slightly feverish.

The boy had feared that he would lose it.

His insides were slowly breaking because of this engorged cock inside. His hands were tied up and this enabled him to grip, scratch or cling onto something.

He found himself cursing at the other, who seemed to be enjoying the erotic moment.

"Sa…ru…" Yata panted his eyes half open.

Fushimi diverted his attention towards Yata, by the moment he heard that adorable voice he got utterly distracted in his concentration.

"Hm~ What is it?" He responded, humming lowly "Misaki~"

"It… fucking… hurts! You're…ugh…too rough…" The shorter boy admitted as he balled his fists tightly.

Fushimi smirked and snickered deviously.

"Is that so? But Misaki, you know that I like it rough~" He leaned down closer to the shorter boy's face as he went deeper and harder.

He could feel Yata's hot and tight hole sucking him back each time he attempted to pull out.

"Mm, Ahh~ you say it hurts, yet your body is craving for my cock. Heh~? Misaki?"

Fushimi forced his way into him, going deeper and deeper. His thick and throbbing cock slowly spreading Yata's hole apart, second by second.

"Ah! Aaaah! T-too big! T-take it out. Ugn…stupid Saru!"

Yata wanted the whole thing to be over so that he could punch him direct to his face.

"Mmmph!" Yata was caught of guard, once Fushimi captured his mouth. Just like Yata's ass, Fushimi claimed full dominance over his tongue and mouth. He did not release him not until he noticed that the other had a hard time breathing.

"Haa…" Yata's face grew redder, he was also panting heavily. The boy had feared to lose his life over that damned kiss.

"Your damned kiss sucked" he huffed as he was still catching his breath.

But despite being furious, Fushimi cocked his head to the side and grinned.

"Hm? did I? or it was you who cannot keep up with me?"

Fushimi's pace was faster this time, his thrusts were sharper and deeper.

"No- Aah!" His cock was too big, Yata couldn't breathe any longer.

Surprisingly, Fushimi slowed down for a bit as he caressed Yata's flushed cheek. This soft gesture made the shorter boy open his eyes. "N-now what?"

Fushimi was… smiling. It wasn't creepy nor disturbing. Simply just a smile.

"What is it… Saru?" He didn't quite know how to react such a facial expression.

"You know Misaki… If you don't like how I treat you, tell me." He replied sincerely

The boy frowned and his eyes tried to read through Fushimi's words.

"Ah~ you don't get it do you? I meant to say: do you like a gentler way of fucking you?"

Yata seemed stunned. He wasn't expecting to hear that from him at all.

"Of course you damned monkey! A-at least untie my hands! I'm having such a hard time here!" Yata bursted.

Fushimi chuckled. "Alright." He carefully removed the tie on Yata's wrists and tossed it on the floor.

"Saru…"

"Hm?"

Yata panted as he rubbed his sore arms. "Uhh…" He wanted to ask about it obviously. "Why…did…you…?"

"Huh? why what?"

Yata snapped and tsk'ed at Fushimi's annoyed and clueless face. "Never mind! Ugh such a stupid monkey."

"Oh?" He pulled Yata closer. "Now you can do what you want Misaki. Punch, scratch and push me away if you like." Fushimi smirked as he tugged on both Yata's arms, resting them around his neck and shoulder. Their faces were much closer than they previously were.

"Saru… Why would you do that?"

"Hnn?"

Yata looked away blushing. "Y-you… release me so easily even though it was obvious that you still wanted me…" The boy slowly turned to look at him once again.

Fushimi's eyes widened. He then gently leaned his forehead on Yata's, making both their noses touch briefly. "And which one is that Misaki?" he asked with a serious tone on his voice.

"B-both…" Yata replied, Fushimi smiled at that.

"Because you're gonna break if I didn't." He whispered as he moved up to thrust again.

"Nnng! Aahh…" Yata buried his face on Fushimi's shoulder.

"See? I've proven my point." The other smirked. "You're too fragile." He licked on Yata's earlobe before kissing on his cheek. "And that's why I can't stay with you, Misaki" Fushimi draped his arms and took the boy into a warm embrace while he kept up with his trusts.

"I-idiot!" Yata muttered on his shoulder. He perched his head up and nuzzled his cheek with Fushimi's own.

"Break me if you want." Yata captured Fushimi's speechless lips. He made the initiative this time around. But the other didn't have the time to kiss back, it was too fast and unexpected.

But it didn't last too long either.

"Leaving isn't the right option Saru… And so is releasing me." Yata smiled and at that moment Fushimi felt his heart melt slowly.

"Ah~ Ah~ This…this is bad… so…so bad…"

"Saru?"

Fushimi was shaking and sweating. "Misaki… I will seriously break you if you continue telling me such stuff."

The other couldn't help but to thread his fingers through Yata's soft hair.

"Then do it…" Yata kept his smile intact, as he touched Fushimi's cheek and pulled him closer. "And don't go easy on me this time."

Fushimi froze slightly as a flashback played in his mind…

"_Don't leave me Saru…"_

"Misaki." He growled. "Don't hate me for this." Fushimi turned the boy and pushed him on the bed. He held his hips in a tight grip and started thrusting ruthlessly.

"Saa! haa…ru…" Yata clawed on the bed sheets and bit his lips, his teeth gritting tightly.

"Listen Misaki." Fushimi murmured. "Leaving was the best choice. Do you know why?" He grabbed his hair and leaned his lips closer to his ear. "Because I can't stand seeing you with these guys." He chuckled weakly. "You… parting from me is the thing I feared the most." He tightened his hold on Yata's thigh. "And that's why… If I will leave… perhaps somehow this pain I feel… would lessen." His thrusts got weaker each second.

"Damn it." Despite the pain, Yata turned to face him once more. "No… you listen to me Saru." He took his hand and intertwined it with his own. "you're the one who's parting from me." Yata panted and placed Fushimi's hand on his chest, allowing him to feel his throbbing heart. "My heart only belongs to one person." His eyes flickered upward and clashed with the other's. "And you know who he is… very much actually."

Yata moved closer and caressed Fushimi's cheek. "I'm bound to be with you… Now fuck me harder Saru… I want you so badly." The boy laid himself back, spreading his legs wider than it was.

"Nee… Saru…"

Fushimi didn't dare speak against him, he placed Yata's legs on his own shoulders as he kept thrusting. He bit down on his lips, still determined to hide his unspoken feelings.

"What about you… Saru?" He tried to ask in between his echoing moans.

Fushimi looked at him.

"Does your heart 'still' belongs to me?" the corner of Yata's lips quirked upward while his cheeks flushed pink.

The boy blushed slightly but frowned. "Tsk. Isn't it obvious."

Fushimi took a deep breath and this time he didn't bother to hesitate, he will surely break him.

"Misaki… Are you ready to break now?"

Yata simply smiled and chucked at the other's serious look.

"Anytime you desire."

After that confirmation, Fushimi proceeded to thrust into him, hard and sharply. And this time it was much deeper, therefore stretching and messing his hole up.

"Haa! S-shit… hnnnng!"

Fushimi was true to his words, he was about to break him.

The boy felt his insides tearing apart, slowly and painfully but even so-

"Ahh! Saru-!"

The pain would turn into pleasure eventually, it was the work of love after all. And he was grateful that it was Fushimi breaking him, dominating him and loving him softly.

Fushimi groaned, he gave harder and deeper thrusts once he felt his climax fast approaching.

"I-I'm going to cum… ahn… Misaki how about you?"

Yata gave a slow and gentle nod as he closed his eyes.

"Let's cum together." Fushimi leaned down and grazed his tongue on the boy's lower lip, asking permission inside his moist cavern.

Yata opened his mouth, allowing the other's foreign tongue to invade in. the taller boy ravished each corner of his mouth as his strong thrusts continued.

The moment was perfect. Fushimi pulled back once his release came though, his sticky white fluid gushed inside the other's anal with that he pulled out.

Misaki kept panting heavily, the two we're exhausted, both didn't dare to speak. But Fushimi was still unsatisfied about his unspoken emotions.

"You're mine Misaki…" he moved closer and bent down to whisper. "I won't let anybody have you… Not even Suoh Mikoto…"

Yata battered his hazy eyes. "Heh, Of course… After all, I'm the only one who can fix that hole in your heart."

That wasn't the exact reaction and reply he predicted, but it satisfied him quite perfectly.

"Tsk." Fushimi sighed and rolled beside the other, so this was what it feels like to have someone take complete control over your heart.

* * *

[AN]

And who said they will never be happy? Orz  
You have no idea how much i sobbed because of episode 10  
I jumped so fucking high because of what Kusanagi said to Misaki about Saru asdadasdsd~!~!  
And then the fucking flashback  
Oh there goes my kokoro.

But then, I know Saru didn't betray Misaki

He betrayed HOMRA but not Misaki (Coz its not about the mark that's engraved on his chest but its Misaki that is engraved on his heart ;_; )

:D thanks for reading


End file.
